Tiamo
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: Fire Emblem Awakening- Cordelia rout and extra. Tiamo means I love you, read the story of someone who is considered a genius finds love in a place she never thought she would; with the man she had sworn to protect. Big spoilers for the whole game and for Cordelia's route. Summary sucks. R/R Rating may change.


Tiamo

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter One: Reminiscing

_Okay before I start the story, I must inform you this will have spoilers for Cordelia's route in Fire Emblem Awakening and the Male Avatar. For disclaimer reasons I do not own anything related to the Fire Emblem series and never will. Also this story will have many different things going on; some will be from my own imagination while others can be requested from reviewers...but it WILL have the spoilers for Cordelia's route. Please enjoy and do not flame, if you have any constructive criticizem be nice about. Also..my grammar is bad so it that does not need to be noted._

_Now onward :3_

_Caelum is the name of my avatar._

* * *

It was night time at the Shepherd's camp sight, a very somber air hanging in the air as the night grew colder with the passing hours. Some of the company was resting quietly in their tents while some decided that staying up would be a better idea. This also included a certain purple haired tactician that was bent over a make shift desk with many books and scrolls over it, but what the man was doing anyone could guess.

Caelum the mage/swordsman that had a very keen eye for seeing what could happen and how to see through it was currently doing something he would rather not do, in fact what he should be doing was coming up with a plan to get back the Exalt Emmeryn, the older sister of two people who he considered to be very close to him…or what he thought was close since he couldn't actually remember anything before meeting the two.

After a few quiet moments, the sound of him sighing rang through the tent quietly as he balanced his head in his hand. How did everything come to this? Not the fact that the ruler of Ylisse decided to return to her kingdom despite the attempt at her life; but this whole war between the two kingdoms. Chrom and Lissa seemed to know more about this then he did; but he didn't want to bother them with his naïve questions.

"….great.." Caelum muttered to himself while flipping through the pages of a tattered book quickly. His brain was full of to many questions to actually think of a good plan, and that was rather frustrating just by itself. Just what this group needed, an indecisive tactician that couldn't even get his own thoughts straightened out.

The sound of crickets filled the air as Caelum let his thoughts wander yet again over the last few days. So many things had happened so quickly…

* * *

_….They were in the middle of fighting against the Plegia army that were after Exalt Emmeryn, using someone that was once close to her as a spy and ambushing them in the mountains. Well that was such a nice surprise. Absolutely wonderful. Just what they needed…._

_So after finally making progress with getting rid of the army, a woman riding a Pegasus suddenly came from behind the group and had announced what everyone had dreaded, more knights from Plegia and they had successfully taken down all of the Pegasus knights except for the red head who had been chosen to ride ahead to warn the group._

_… It wasn't till the middle of the fight that he had learned that the woman's name was Cordelia._

* * *

"Caelum!" yelled a loud voice next to his ear making him jump suddenly then curse as the sharp corner of the makeshift desk cut into his skin leaving a nice cut in its place.

"What?" Caelum asked after composing himself and noticing that it was one of the newer members to their journey…Nowi if he was correct.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The young looking girl who didn't look anything like her age apologizes with a sad look. Caelum smiled a bit and shook his head in something similar to amusement while the girl kept apologizing.

"Its fine…what did you need Nowi?" Caelum asked and Nowi beamed with happiness suddenly.

"Oh nothing I just saw that your light was still on!" the green haired girl announced with a great amount of glee making Caelum sweatdrop a bit. Yes…this girl was rather hyper.

"I-I see…well if that was all maybe you should go to sleep?" Caelum suggested and Nowi blinked then pouted.

"Why is everyone telling me that?" she asked in a way that was fitting for her looks, making Caelum laugh a bit. Yes this girl had way to much energy, but she did manage to brighten people day up in the most unique ways.

* * *

_Sorry its so short but I swear that the next chapter will actually tie perfectly with the next chapter. Now...its almost 1 AM and I am dying for sleep so..good night...and please review if you have any suggestions for chapter ideas._


End file.
